


Jewpunzel

by Lonely_Christmas_Jew



Category: South Park
Genre: Ike is a hot pocket, M/M, Racism, joke, sp style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Christmas_Jew/pseuds/Lonely_Christmas_Jew
Summary: Oh my god they killed Kenny jkjkjkToken The Black Guy On Steroids kidnaps Jewpunzel(Kyle), what happens when Stan the man enters the picture???





	1. Chapter 1

Jewpunzel sat down by his window still along with Ike the hot pocket his brother. He swayed his legs back and forth, having the urge to hop out and fall down to the ground, but alas he knew he would die right away if he jumped down, since he lived in a high tower.

“You could use your hair to climb down the tower” Said Ike the Hot pocket, chunks and bits of ham and cheese flowed down his mouth as he spoke to Jewpunzel  
“You’re right Ike, but there’s no town here and we would die on the first week out in the woods” replied Jewpunzel looking at Ike the Hot Pocket questioning himself if he should eat his brother.  
“There’s a town right behind the tower” Ike the Hot Pocket replied to Jewpunzel’s statement walking ((get it get it Hot Pockets can’t calk but Ike can)) over towards a curtain only to pull it back to reveal a window filled with a drunken town with music, laughter, and pussy crushers.  
“Wait there was town behind here THIS WHOLE TIME” Jewpunzel yelled with anger and happiness that he may be able to escape, but then he heard a loud booming voice

“JEWPUNZEL JEWPUNZEL LET DOWN YOUR NIGGER ASS HAIR BEFORE I BEATH THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOUR JEWISH ASS” boomed Token The Black Guy On Steroids 

Jewpunzel did as he was told, he let down his red curly hair, so Token The Black Guy On Steroids can climb up to the tower. When Token The Black Guy On Steroids reaches the top he shoved a shit ton of steroids down his own throat and super Shelly Smash jumped off the tower with out nobody seeing him....or at least he thought so.


	2. Ike The Hot Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan the man enters the picture now what happens next????

Stan the man witnessed the whole thing, he saw a black guy jump down from a tower. Wait a minute you don’t even know how he got there........well let me tell you how he got there

**fl ash ba CK**

Stan the man was lost, along with his dog Gay bitchass Dog sparky. How did he get lost, I don’t know we never explained how he was lost. Anyway, he was talking to his dog Sparky for ideas of how to get found and returned home.  
“I think I finally know what to do Sparky” Stan the Man said to his dog, he cupped his hands around his mouth a screamed  
MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD, SHEL-, but before he could say Shelly’s name he though MANFUCKSHELLY.

He looked at Sparky, with a sad look and kept walking on into the deeper end of the woods

**E ND O f FL A s H B aC K**

 

That’s when he saw it, he saw a big loomering tower. He thought maybe somebody lived there and would give him directions. When he got near the tower he saw that there was no door, so he did what the black guy did  
“uhhhh..... JEWPUNZEL JEWPUNZEL LET DOWN YOUR NIGGA ASS JEWISH HAIR?????” That’s when a shit two of hair cake crashing down and oh boy was the hair greasy and dirty.

He decided that he had to climb it, it was worth it, well it had to be, so he climbed it and oh boy the hair was dirty, nappy, greasy, and very very disturbing up to the point where he was gonna have to wash his whole skin off his hands.


End file.
